One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 38
Beta uppercutted a pirate and kicked another in the chest. He was surrounded by dozens of pirates with his crew pushing an even larger army back. About 40 men vs an army of 2,000 pirates. One beta pirate slammed his fist against another pirate but was stabbed by a pirate from behind. The man fell and another Beta pirate saved him. They were stronger then most of the other pirates but they were still surrounded. Oswald used his cloth to push a raiding part of the enemy pirate force and he used a cloth from his back to slap a pirate captain away. "HEY CAPTAIN BETA! I'M KIND OF SURROUNDED HERE!" Beta was even more surrounded and he was having troubles catching up. Beta punched a pirate and another, but one pirate jumped him. He was a large man at 9 feet tall and the man had a Viking helmet along with two axe's. "YO BETA! I'M CAPTAIN QUINN! THE BLOODY AXE MAN!" Beta blocked a axe strike with a random shield and was scared. The guy was worth 61 million, compared to his measly bounty of 32 million. Beta squirmed under the large man's weight and he was being pushed into the ground. Beta lifted the shield and Quinn was shocked. Beta sweep kicked Quinn and the man hit the ground with a large thud. Beta stomped him, and Quinn laid defeated. Beta grinned, and he heard a roar. The Alpha squad were rushing a hundred pirates alone, with the four winning. Each one wore a different set of colored clothes. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Red was the chef, Blue was the Doctor, Green was the shipwright, and Yellow was the navigator. Red blocked a strike from 5 pirates holding spears and with one swing cut them down. Blue cut up one man's shield and kicked him. Green stabbed a man wearing a bear pelt in the shoulder. Yellow punched a pirate, kicked another, and head butted a third. Beta knew that as the captain, he had to show them that he is the head honcho. Beta dashed to a pirate far bigger then him, ducked, and jumped up uppercutting the guy in the chin. The man flew up in the air and fell on top of a different pirate. Beta knew that no matter if he defeated 100 pirates, or even 1,000 pirates, that his crew would lose. The enemy pirates far outnumbered them and Beta cursed. He had to do it. "GUYS! WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" "Going so soon? Here I was, all prepped up to kill one of the traitors and suddenly he turns to a coward?" Beta turned around and saw the originator of the voice. Belinda. Wasn't she able to match Riker before? "Wait a second... I know you! The wimp too pathetic to be a wimp. How could I forget? It pains my heart to see such a pathetic sniveling coward like you here. Too think, me letting you and Riker run. I have to say, Riker and his new ally Tack are doing pretty alright against us... But you? Nah, you must be here because they needed a meat shield. However, beggars can't be choosers. I'll slaughter you all the same." She raised her staff, and swung it at Beta. Beta tried to block it by having both arms crossed together, but instead he felt his arms crack from the pressure. This was insane! No matter how strong she can be, she was still a child. Beta tried to kick Belinda but she blocked it with her staff. With a single twirl, the staff hit Beta in the face and he screamed out in pain. "Like that buddy? Wanna see it do something cool?" Belinda lifted her staff up, and with a whistle, the staff grew in size and width by 3x. Beta gawked at it and Belinda sneered. "The Grow Grow No Mi. It can grow bigger, or smaller. Wider, or thinner. My staff is a devil fruit user. Who'd think that was an interesting idea?!" She cackled and hit Beta in the gut with her staff. Beta coughed up blood and he kneeled on to the ground. Belinda lifted the staff and howled. "ONE GIANT PIECE OF SHIT, GOWING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HELL!" Belinda threw all her strength at Beta, and he winced. He knew he was dead. So he was surprised to open his eyes and see something. The Alpha squad were all standing and using their weight to stop the blow. Green yelled at Beta. "CAPTAIN! RUN! SHE'S TOO STRONG FOR US!" Blue chimed in. "It's painful... But we're too weak! Tack or Riker or Fea or Jakk could do this in a snap... But we'll fight to our last breath!" Yellow dropped the stick and rushed at Belinda. "LET'S GO ALPHA SQUAD!" The 4 all attacked Belinda, but she blocked them with her staff. "How honorable. Dying to save your captain. It's almost too good to be true. Well... SEEING YOUR FACES OF AGONY AND PAIN WILL MAKE ME ONE HAPPY GIRL!" She tried to attack them, but she felt her staff was grabbed. Beta held the staff with one hand, and tore his shirt off with the other. Blood covered his face but he looked more angry then hurt. "Girl, you made one mistake. You made me a very pissed off captain." Beta pulled back the staff, and punched Belinda in the face. She screamed out in pain, and chipped a tooth. "BITCH! I'M THE DELTA DESTROYER! YOU JUST MADE THE GRAVEST MISTAKE YOU COULD HAVE EVER MADE!" Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Story